1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions which are useful for an dispersing oil spill with water. In particular the present invention relates to compositions which contain methyl benzoate admixed with a surfactant which causes the oil to coalesce in water and form particles when the composition is applied to the oil spill.
2. Description of Related Art
Methyl benzoate in an aqueous solution is sold commercially under the trademark ZING by Zing Agricultural Product Applications, Inc., Portland, Mich., for odor control in sewage and livestock manure. An emulsifier, which is a non-toxic detergent, is present in the composition in very small amounts which allows the methyl benzoate to be mixed with water. This product is also used to dissolve and control grease, sludge, soap and detergent deposits particularly in drains and sink traps. It is approved under EPA regulations and is considered safe for use in =he environment in low concentrations.
There is a general problem in cleaning up oil spills. It would be very useful to accomplish this using water to wash away the oil. However, oils are insoluble in water and thus water alone is not effective for this purpose.
The problem of oil spills in a body of water has defied any simple solutions. Generally skimmers and other mechanical separators are used. Sometimes chemicals, such as surfactants, are used in an attempt to disperse the oil. In this event, the oil merely sinks to the bottom of the body of water to produce a film which causes damage to marine life. If the spill floats on the surface of the body of water and reaches a shoreline the result is extensive damage to marine life, particularly birds and mammals, which are at the shoreline.